Namikaze's return
by msanime1117
Summary: What if the Yondaime had two children before his third? What if they left and came back after eleven years?
1. Chapter 1

Kotetsu an Izumo. Chuunin that guard the gates for trespassers or anyone checking in or going out of the village hidden in the leaves. Also known as Konohagakure of fire country. Sadly for the passed week the two best friends have never been bored in their lives like this. You can say it's better than getting killed outside the village.

Kotetsu yawn and groaned with boredom. Much to Izumo's annoyance he then started complaining for the next twenty minutes.

"Stop being such a baby." Kotestu then groaned louder making a tick mark appear.

"Your doing this on purpose!"

"No I not!" Kotestu began to snicker. While Izumo was more than ticked off. He was pissed. His so called friend had picked the wrong day to mess with him.

"Your an Asshole!"

"Been there done that!"

"Pevert!"

"King of boredom!"

"Shut up!"

"You Shut up!"

"Excuse me." The two both jumped seeing two figures standing there. The first figure was smaller and was curvier. You can tell that was a woman. Kotetsu was drooling at the chest area which was developed. The other was a guy who was muscular but was still skinny for a ninja. They were both wearing a black cloaks with hoods and they wore masks that looked like foxes. They both had headbands from the leaf around their knees.

One thing for sure is the two guards have no idea who these two were. Although the head bands do have red marking on them which is very strange. The first one to speak was.

"State your business." The guy was the first.

"We have returned from a mission that lasted eleven years. If you wanted to know what the red marking was it is our rank. We are on par with the third Hokage individually."

They eyes widened in shock. That's when they noticed the seals on there neck that could be mistaken as a black fox tattoo. They both nodded as they disappeared with a shushin.

"Talk about drones." Stated Kotetsu who eyes were still trying to learn how to blink. Izumo began to chuckled much to other's annoyance.

"You just got your wish cause I have a feeling today's gonna be interesting."

"Can't wait."

* * *

As the duo appeared by the Hokage who was having a council meeting along with their advisories. Hiruzen Sarutobi. The one that made them leave in the first place. He knew it was for the best. He wouldn't be called the Professor for nothing. The whole room was staring at them. Hiruzen was staring in shock. That's when a council woman began to speak up.

"Who are you and why have you disrupted this important meeting!?Y-"

"Settle down or I will punish you with banishment from the village. I see you have finish your mission. May I have your reports." They both nodded and gave him the reports that was in so much detail Hiruzen almost didn't understand it. He chuckled.

"You two have become geniuses. I've believe you may choose if you would like to become ANBU or become a Jonin sensei or just retire."

"Yes Jiji-sama. We will decide once we walk around the village and find a home for the three of us. Thank you." They both Shushin in a flash of light. This made the council become shocked. Then became uproars from the civilian side.

"That was the Hiraishin!"

"Only our beloved Yondaime can use it!

"This is an outrage!"

"SILENCE YOU IGNORANT FOOLS AND LISTEN! Everyone was now quiet and afraid of the old man. He never became angry like that since the day Naruto was found beaten within an inch of his life and kicked out of the orphanage. Once everyone was silent much to everyone's relief the Hokage began to speak normally.

"Now. The reason they know this is because they are Minato's and Kushina first born children of the three." He smirked seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces.

"Three? That was only two." Spoke Inoichi Yamanaka. Head of the Yamanaka clan. The Shinobi council all nodded in agree but they were all smirking knowing who the last of the children yet they were surprised to hear that Minato had two others.

"The famous Kyuubi brat of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki." Ignoring the comments one of the elders Danzo who was smirking on the inside.

"I know this is surprising but I would like to know their names and abilities." Hiruzen sighed as he left the room for second. Minutes later he came back with a file. He opened one to reveal three birth certificates. Also pictures of Minato,his wife Kushina and two four year olds all smiling together. One thing they noticed was Kushina stomach was swollen. The weirdest thing was it was taken in front of their house where many people could see. That made a lot of people feel stupid.

The boy had messy blond hair with a dark red streak on the ends of his bangs. His eyes were a dark color blue. He was grinning like an idiot though. The girl had long red hair but had blond and orange looking highlights. Her hair looked like flames and she was also grinning like an idiot.

"How did we not know them?!" Yelled a fat civilian who also was screeching with the civilians. That's when the council shut up at the glare.

"One Iwa would want revenge what happened during years back,two because your idiots, three is because Inoichi made the civilian and most the Shinobi forget. Back to topic. These are the birth certificates of Naruto Uzumaki. Born on October 10th,day of the Kyuubi attack. Lost both his parents the same day. He is now genin starting tomorrow morning with his genin team. Teammates Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Has been abused all his life with more than seven hundred assassination attempts of his life.

Kozui Uzumaki. The first born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Born on March 3rd. Today sixteen years old. Took care of Naruto only for one year long with his twin sister. Both had to leave after a year born and train under some very good friends of mine. Also known in the bingo book Kogane no futago. Sannin level ninja individually, nightmare when together. Came back just a few minutes ago to reunite with their kin."

Kankyo Uzumaki. First born daughter and second child of Minato and Kushina. Born on March 3rd. Also Sixteen. Also took care of Naruto first year of birth. Trained as well. Came back the same day to unite with their family. Any more questions?"

"That is impossible! That demon is not related to two prodigies. Also the last of the clan must be put for the Clan Restoration Act! Also you can't put that thing with the last Uchiha! Also Kakashi Hatake as his sensei!" That is all the clan heads especially Hiashi Hyuuga who was the best friend of Minato were glaring at the woman. The Sandaime sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Your telling me that Naruto's heritage that has a letter from their father's last words,birth certificates, and most of all a picture of the family itself,is invalid of Naruto being accepted in the clan?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT A BLOOD TEST?! Also you want Naruto not to be in this team I CHOSE for his good and I CHOSE because they even each other out! lastly because I AM STILL THE HOKAGE AND I CAN REARRANGE THE COUNCIL TO HAVE YOU THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL BAND! SO QUIT INTERRUPTING OR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO IBIKI!"

One Hatake Kakashi who was reading cringed at the sound of a yelling crazy old Hokage. Maybe it was time for him to get serious.

Tsunade of Sannin shivered at the thought of ticking off her sensei.

"Stupid council and villagers. Way to have backbone sensei."

* * *

Meanwhile the twin were walking anywhere that seemed interesting. Kozui would often get his sister's attention by tapping her or reading signs. A lot of villagers noticed they are not very sociable. Also they seem very spooky with the mask and hooded black cloaks. As they went around the area they both noticed the place that sold dango. They both nodded and made their way inside.

As they did they notice a group of Jonin. One with purple hair and a brown trench coat. Another with black hair and red eyes. A guy with dark brown hair and a beard with a cigarette in his mouth. A guy with a weird bowl haircut with big eyebrows. Last was a guy with a mask and silver hair. They sat very far away from the Jonin who were staring at them as they picked Dango.

As they ate Kozui was about to lift his mask to eat until he met the curious gaze all around him. When he stood at the Jonin they suddenly go back to talking. Kankyo was already finished as Kozui was eat the last dumpling on the stick. They paid and were walking out with girls and guys having heart in their eyes. Which made the Jonin get even more interested.

The duo were now looking for a place to stay when they decided to train. They ended up on a training ground with a bunch of kids talking.

Nara.

Inuzuka.

A Hyuuga hiding behind a tree blushing at the blond who was yelling with an Orange jumpsuit. Everyone went silent and were staring at the two. Which they were surprised.

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki?" The one with the orange jumpsuit grinned.

"Yeah! Just depends who's asking! I didn't do anything wrong yet!"

"Your not in trouble Naruto. We would like to talk to you." He seemed confused. Everyone else looked a little uncomfortable. The Inuzuka looked kinda relax because of the puppy was actually happy about the two.

"Naruto-kun. We took care of you when until you turned one. Sadly we had to leave because of a special mission. We just got back." Spoke Kozui. That's when Naruto looked confused.

"What's that gotta do with anything? I appreciate you taking care of me but there must be something you want from me."

"Yes. We do. We want forgiveness. If we haven't accept the mission. We would all be family still. We wanna make it up to you."

"Wow. Why would you want forgiveness? You were only assigned to protect me. "

"We are closer than you think Otouto." Naruto eyes widen as they both took off their mask. They took their hoods down. The other genin gasped as well. A certain Inuzuka was having peverted thoughts about the woman.

"What are you saying? Who are you people?!"

"Naruto. I'm Kozui Uzumaki."

"And I'm Kankyo Uzumaki. We are your siblings." Naruto stared wide eyed and his mouth gaped. The others were mostly the same. The Nara stared at how alike they look. Kozui looked like the Yondaime with a little bit of red hair. The girl is obviously the twin that looked like a female Yondaime with a rounder face and hair is flamy. Naruto looked like them two but chibi! That was just scary. The others having the same thought.

"I have a family? That is GREAT! Your both Shinobi! Can you teach me something good?! I can't become Hokage quicker than I am! What did you do while you were away? Did you fight a lot of bad guys?! I bet you can teach me some cool jutsu!"

"Your not mad?" Questioned Kankyo who were on the verge of tears.

"No! How could I be mad that older siblings I didn't know about were only doing their jobs as Shinobi?" That's when he heard a huge pop sound and notice the others were knocked out.

"What happened?"

"It's a special bomb we both made to forget what happened for the day. They will wake up in about two hours. I'm sorry Otouto but we have to be back at the tower. Be safe." Stated Kozui who smiled as they disappeared leaving a pouting Naruto who just found a new family. Tough.

As they came back to the tower they noticed that no one was there except Jonin and ANBU which made things worse. As they made it their they stared at them again with widened eyes. One bowl Jonin stood up and screamed.

"Who are these mysterious youthful ANBU?!" They both bowed with respect. Which made the Hokage frown. 'You trained them too hard.'

"Hello Gai-sama. Sorry for the interruption but we have made our minds."

"Oh yes. What is your decision?"

"We wish to become Jonin among your ranks."

"Hmm. I also have another offer if your willing to take it." That's when a lot of Jonin and ANBU got really interested.

"I would like you two to become special Jonin sensei's. I mean teach any genin team for the maximum of a week before rotating. Of course this will happening after the genin tests. So tomorrow you shall introduce yourselves to the passing genin."

"We accept the offer Hokage-sama."

* * *

"How did you manage to pass dobe?!" Yelled the Inuzuka who suddenly forgot what happened yesterday much to the Akamaru as well. One Nara was guessing he was sleeping all day.

"That's something for you to never find out! I'm still gonna become Hokage dattebayo!"

"Yeah but your still dead last loser." Said a certain arrogant Uchiha who he noticed was happier than he usually is. It was true he saw through his mask but decided not to get in the way of someone like him will only hold him back.

"Shut up teme! Even you can't get get me down today! It's not because I am finally a ninja something I always wanted!" Naruto was grinning and couldn't stop feeling excited much to Sakura and Ino's confusion after tumbling into the room and hearing his claim. Sakura scowled.

"Oh yeah what?!"

"Sakura-chan! The greatest thing happen to me yesterday! Two ANBU with fox masks appeared and they told me they were my caretakers. At first I thought that they were like my nanny buy then they took off their masks and they looked just like me! They said their names was Kozui and Kankyo Uzumaki! They are my siblings!" Everyone else found that hard to believe until Shikamaru surprisingly not asleep was talking.

"Naruto is telling the truth I think. I only remember two fox masked ANBU yesterday but I don't remember what they were talking about."

"Yeah right Naruto-baka actually has a family!" Screeched Sakura who covered her mouth. Everyone else even Sasuke was shocked what she said. That just shattered his heart knowing that his crush has said something so cruel. Iruka being their the whole time was now feeling sorry for the blond. What scared him the most was the ANBU they were talking about were right next to them.

Kozui was wearing an ANBU vest with the sleeves to his elbows and a mesh shirt under replacing the sleeves from the elbow to the wrist. He had on black ninji pants. He also has on a jacket that looked like the open version of the cloak. The jacket was very loose and went down to his ankles. He also had a katana with the hilt a bright blue. Iruka stared at it in awe. That was a legendary blade. He also wore blue sandles. The ninja head band were black with red marking on it.

Kankyo was wearing a vest as well but and a sleeveless black shirt and a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath. She also has black gloves. She wore ninja pants but they were shorter than Kozui and the same cloak. She also had the same blade except it was red as her hair. She wore blue sandals as well and had the same headband.

One thing that caught Iruka eyes was the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Maybe Naruto does have a family after all. Getting everyone attention the class eyes widened in shock.

"Hi class. Congratulations on graduating the academy. Anyway before I call your team's I wanna introduce you all to these Jonin. They are going to be training with all of your teams if they want to that is. Just to let you know you students are lucky because these two are feared throughout the nation and are able to defeat the third Hokage himself individually. You can ask them questions now."

Shino raise his hand.

"Are you really Naruto's siblings?"

"Yes." They both say in Union.

"Who are your parents?"

"Classified."

"So Naruto has a clan. Are their anymore?"

"Not actually sure but here in Konoha. no."

"How come Naruto is just now knowing he has siblings?" Said Shikamaru who was actually interested in the two.

"We were on a life threatening mission and we were also training since the last time we saw Naruto was a day before he turned one." Spoke Kozui.

"If you are on par with the Hokage individually. Can you show us proof?" Surprisingly Sasuke was the one who asked.

'Maybe they can teach me something good.' Thought the Uchiha as he imagine them teaching him jutsu and his brother Itachi with no head as he cheer like a school girl with a bloody sword. Talk about too much of an avenger.

"Well how about when your done meeting with your sensei and if you pass then meet us at training ground 44." A lot of people were confused but one like Naruto and Sasuke were anxious.

"Alright let's do teams now team one."

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." There was yays and no's from everyone. Much of Iruka's irrigation rising up to throwing his desk out the window. He shook the thought off and began to call the rest of the teams.

* * *

Kozui smiled as he walked beside his sister to the forest of death only to see a vast forest and a certain screech that could scare genin maybe even Jonin. To them the training they receive when young couldn't compare to the torture they receive. Not to mention senseis with crazy raw power.

Kankyo stares at her brother as if they can read each other's minds. That was also what they were trained to do. To speak without making sound. Kozui nodded in understanding as they appear in front of a small gate (to them of course) at the top was barbed wire much to their confusion.

Kozui smirked as he held his hand. Kankyo did the same. Their palms facing the gate as they thought in their minds. Inside their minds they made a link out of chakra to talk in their minds. The twins both nodded as the link disappeared. That's when they did techniques that would made the sannin look weak.

"Fuuton:Kyukyoku no kyofu!(Wind Style: Ultimate gale!" They both shouted. Two small balls of wind flew to the gate. When the balls hit the gate was blown all around in the forest tearing the gate to pieces. It didn't stop there though the impact sent trees flying. As they both walk closer the wind felt stronger until they entered the forest that was not damage the strong wind died down.

One certain ninja who watched the whole thing had her mouth flabbergasted next to a tree. For the first time ever Anko Mitirashi was scared to complain nor even get in battle with one of them. She blush at the male twin she remembered.

* * *

 **Is it good or bad? Tell me! Please! Please! I worked really hard to make it! Next chapter the games we play.**

 **Rate time!**

 **Kozui/Anko- love this one!**

 **Kozui/Hana- Make a cute couple**

 **Kozui/OC-make up your own charater. Woman or dude.**

 **Kozui/Temari-okay. Could go well.**

 **Kozui/femHaku-that would be so cute!**

 **Kozui/YAOI!-only if someone votes**

 **Kozui/none-make Kozui single**

 **Kankyo/Iruka-cute couple!**

 **Kankyo/Kakashi-not too old**

 **Kankyo/Itachi-maybe**

 **Kankyo/Kotestu**

 **Kankyo/Izumo**

 **Kankyo/Menma**

 **Kankyo/Ebisu**

 **Kankyo/OC**

 **Kankyo/none.**

 **PleasePleasereview!**


	2. Games we playtrue Shinobi

Team seven gasped at the destruction caused by what looked like a rampaging Tsunade. Sakura was shaking in fear while Sasukehad his eyebrows raised. On the inside he was excited. Naruto didn't know whether to be scared or to be staring in awe. All three were out of their thoughts when a certain blond kunoichi was holding onto Sasuke in fear.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened?!" Said the worried Yamanaka who was actually wanting to get close to the Uchiha. Sasuke pushed her off much to the girls sadness. Sakura being jealous the whole time was fuming the whole time.

"Troublesome." Said the pineapple lazy ninja with his friend Choji who was muching on barbeque chips.

"What the hell?! What happened here!?" Said the Inuzuka who was team eight. The Hyuuga would have blushed seeing Naruto but was starting to feel scared of the impact of the forest. The Aburame was getting reaction of his insects.

"It seems a futon jutsu was activated. Also that there are two chakra signatures in the forest somewhere. I think they are our special sensei." Just as they were finished appeared in a flash of lights. They were all surprised to see that they had no scratches.

"Talk about pitiful Kankyo. These are the only ones able to pass? Nine genin." The woman nodded and glared at the Inuzuka boy who was drooling over her. Naruto also glared at him for thinking about getting with his sister.

"Yes Kozui. You must have skill than the others. Though that could be a pitful compliment or just a lowly insult."

"Instead of just babbling about our skill can we get on with the troublesome jutsu?" Yawned the young Nara. He really didn't wanna be here right now. Just wanna watch the clouds. He could do that right now but supposed not because of the nagging from Ino.

"Actually we have a test for you. Not just any of course. It's a test of strength and intelligence. Also the big keyword is survival."

"Survival?" Asked Sakura who was afraid and was shaking more than Hinata. Ino was also Shaking. The rest looked a bit confused.

"Yes. You will stay in the forest for three days. We made seals so you won't be able to communicate outside or even escape." Spoke Kankyo as she pointed to the seals on the remaining part of the huge gate.

"Easy." Said Sasuke who was smirking.

"Incorrect Uchiha-san. The catch is you have to survive on your own by us. This is really like a game actually. It was called Huntermen's prey."

"W-what h-h-happens if w-w-we do g-get c-caught b-before t-t-the t-three d-d-days a-are u-up?" Asked the timid Hyuuga?

"If we find you we kill you." They all stood their shock.

"You can't denie because of the seals we put on you without looking. We will show no mercy and only one shall survive. Especially you Naruto. We will not show any mercy just because we're related." Said Kozui as he pulled out a kunai. All the genin were scared to death. Naruto gulped. His siblings were just asking for forgiveness then they are acting cold? There had to be a catch. Even if he is an idiot he knew something was up.

"We will give you seven minutes to run away."

"What?! That's outrageous?!" Yelled Kiba who notice Akamaru was not with him. Instead left him. He looked everywhere for him to find him about twenty feet backing up slowly. Kiba then felt betrayed but he had to do this. He would rather die if he got Akamaru killed.

"You all do realized that the time had been going for almost a minute? Move or die." They all began to sweat as they scattered through the forest. That's when they notice Anko's eyes widen.

"Y-your actually gonna killed them?"She wouldn't have been surprised but only one?! Not to mention they didn't care if they killed their brother.

"No. Akamaru noticed that the seals are just pieces of paper with dooldes on them. We are not moving at all and they will only be there for five minutes before they all get knocked out. It's actually a genjutsu. The wind just was our shadow clones to throw you off. While the real us were already in the forest casting the genjutsu. This is just to gain experience of what's it's like in the ninja world. Also to remain calm during situations like enemy ninja."

"Wow. You two are geniuses! We need ninja like you for the chuunin and Jonin exams!" Then both smiled as they disappeared in a yellow flash. Anko sure needed to get some advice and get something more ladylike to impress Kozui.

 _Sasuke_

'I can't be hunted down! Not until I defeat him! I have to train harder! I hate these loser but I don't want them hunted down but I have to save myself!'

 _Sakura_

"I can't live without Sasuke-kun! I don't wanna die though! What should I do?!" She screech crying as she tripped on a branch. Not to mention that she lost Sasuke and Naruto who she can use to her advantage. Naruto can be her shield. As she landed the grass she felt something grab her neck.

"You really need to be quiet." Spoke the figure who sounded male. It must have been Kozui.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream the banshee before Kozui used a needle that looked like senbom but smaller and thinner and punch it into her skull knocking her out. Which but her in a death like state. Kozui added a genjutsu layer to make it look like she was stabbed in the heart. Blood was fakely bless around her to make affect. Kozui smirked a his work before disappearing.

 _Shikamaru_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Sounded like Sakura. Troublesome. I'll just go look for her.' He began walking to where Sakura was. He looked and saw Kozui disappeared leaving a dead Sakura. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the horrifying scene. He sat there and puked.

"I thought it was a bluff. They are actually gonna kill us all. We're doomed. Troublesome to heavens level. I hope if I die I'll become a cloud." That's when he felt something punture his ribs. He screamed as it felt ten times worse but hje managed to dodge being slice to death by Kankyo by her sword.

"Looks like she lost. Too bad. Are you gonna give up Nara?" She spoke in a sickening tone. Shikamaru's was already fleeing from site. Shikamaru's never felt this before. Maybe he should have listened to his mother. What he didn't know was that he bumped into Sasuke and Naruto who fell from the impact.

"I heard Sakura. Where is she?" Said a concerned Naruto who just ran into Sasuke as well as Shikamaru at the same time.

"Kozui already killed her. Kankyo almost killed me if I hadn't moved." His eyes went wide as he felt something in a back of his neck. Naruto noticed the sudden change.

"Sasuke something wrong with Shikamaru." Sasuke who was about to scatter until he heard Naruto. Although his pride wouldn't let him stop but his eyes went wide as he grabbed Naruto just in time to see Shikamaru just get skiwered by three Kankyo. One stabbed him in the head, hip, and legs. That wasn't enough though. They sliced right through him and cut him to pieces as blood went everywhere.

Kankyo smirked seeing the genjutsu she put on. He was actually sleeping in the middle. She cursed seeing Sasuke and Naruto have gotten away.

 _Kiba_

Kiba was with Shino and Hinata when he saw Naruto and Sasuke running away from Kankyo who caught up with them. Sasuke stared wide eye as he felt his arm feel feel lighter. He looked to see Naruto barely able to catch on.

Kiba looked surprised and grabbed Hinata and ran to in a random direction. He ignored Shino who left him trying to catch up only to hear it went quiet. Much of the suspense. Kiba sighed and let go of Hinata.

"I'll go and check Hinata." He was rapidly stopped but a hand that was shaking. Kiba's eyes widened as he stared Hinata who was in tears. Kiba looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"H-h-how c-c-c-c-could y-y-you l-l-l-leave S-sh-ino? T-t-the y-y-you're g-gg-gonnq l-l-leave m-m-me? W-what a-bout N-n-naru-to-kun?!" She was now sobbing. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. He did feel bad leaving Naruto when he knows his teammates crush. Also he just left his other teammate! He felt betrayed.

"Come on w-"

"I'm right here Hinata-chan! Don't worry!" Yelled the hyperactive blond. Hinata blushed but then frowned.

"What happened to Shino?" Naruto frowned.

"Kankyo kiilled Shino. Sasuke just left me for Kankyo but was hunted down by Kozui."

"Who else is dead?"

"Shino,Sasuke,Sakura,and Shikamaru." Kiba's eyes widened.

"That lazy ass is dead?" Naruto nodded.

"He was cut to pieces. There w-"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO-KUNNNN!" screamed Hinata as she disappeared leaving a bloodtrail. Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. They both stared at each other with pure fear.

"Looks like we lost both our teams. Wh-"

"NOOOOOOOOO! INOOOO! NOOOOO MY FOOD! NOOOOOOOOOO MY LEGSSSSSS!" Yelled the Akimichi. Kiba paled if he saw the sight of feeling or even looking at the pain they are in.

Before they could get up Naruto was already in the air and stabbed in the stomach and head was cut off. Kiba eyes widened but found himself being in a choke hold.

"Congratulations." Spoke Kozui is a treating tone making the dogboy shudder and gulp trying to gasp for air.

"Your the last one alive. Do you know what that means?"

"I can stay alive?"

"No. Your the last one to die!" Before he felt everything turn black.

* * *

Everyone woke up to find themselves in the entrance of the forest of death. They looked around and saw everyone was okay. Shikamaru muttered about a dream wanting to turn into a cloud after his death. All of them shuddered seeing the cold glare from the twins.

"H-how are we still alive?" Spoke the scared Haruno

"That was pathetic. Those were just pieces of paper that looked like seals. You all believe everything you are told. Is that all you are teacher? You might as well go to civilian school! Also you all didn't even try to fight back. Here are your results.

Sakura you were hunted first not even thinking about anyone being their focusing on Sasuke being alive. Focus on staying alive.

Shikamaru you were puking for awhile so you are use to calm situations being lazy in all? You were killed right after telling what happened to Sakura. Stay focus on the task.

Ino you are just as bad as you use Choji to stay behind while Kozui kills you from behind. You can't be a ninja if your a coward.

Choji you were concerned for Ino and you food. You didn't even try to help yourself which I respect but you must focus on staying alive.

Shino you were protecting you teammates and trying to keep you alive as well. Well done. How do feel that the ones you were protecting left you?"

"Betrayed."

"Naruto you were not even focusing at all. The only reason you were alive was Sasuke. Also using a shadow clone while running away. Really clever though.

Sasuke you were helping your comrade until you let your pride get in the way so you throw Naruto at me to die while you run away but is hunted by Kozui. You are not to be trusted doing a stunt like that on my team.

Hinata you were afraid and concerned for other people hoping that others were okay that it was easy to hunt you down. Don't let emotion get in your way. I still respect your gentle heart though.

And Kiba. You forgot about Shino and was so focus on leaving to defenseless ninja one your teammates that you almost forgot about Hinata if she had not pointed out your reason.

You only lasted an hour before you all died. It could have been a secret scroll you need to protect or even a slaughter happening. Most of all war. We said you had to survive not run around in fear crying like babies.

This team right now is filled with Crybabies\Fangirl\Traitors\childish\rash\defenseless genin that just think they are fun and games. Well since you're our students you will

Suffer.

You will hate us.

Fear us.

Feel lots of pain.

Even loose comrades.

Only those that wanted to be ninja to protect can choose people over you. Even precious over life. Death for life. That is a true Shinobi."

* * *

 **Done with chapter two.**

 **Next Sensei's improvement.**

* * *

 **Kozui/Anko-**

 **Kozui/Hana**

 **Kozui/OC**

 **Kozui/YAOI**

 **Kozui/none**

 **Kankyo/ Iruka**

 **Kankyo/Kakashi**

 **Kankyo/Itachi**

 **Side pairings**

 **Naruto/request**

 **Sasuke/request**


	3. Sensei's improvement

**Keep voting!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

* * *

'A true Shinobi? Maybe I should take my training seriously.' Thought a Haruno who was busy brushing her long cotton candy pink hair in the mirror as she apply secretly from her parents blush to impress Sasuke.

'Not to mention that baka Naruto has those strong siblings. I still have shivers that even if they were siblings they didn't hold back. Not to mention how real it felt when being hunted down.

Could it be? That they I should start training harder. I know I'm smart for my age but that will only get me so far. It's time for me to grow up. Though that doesn't mean I have to give up trying to win Sasuke-kun's heart.'

The morning the two twins were in the Hokage's office. He was crying anime tears as the paperwork was being piled up much to the twins amusement seeing their grandfather figure trying to defeat the greatest foe that keeps mocking him.

"You called us here jiji? I really love to stay and chat but I assume their is an important reason why you would call us so early this morning. I would've thought you would be still trying to get the newest addition Icha Icha paradise book." Kankyo spat out that horrible book their so called godfather had made. Not only was she going to knock into next week. She was also gonna cut off what makes him a man for not taking care of baby brother all those years.

Kozui smiled at his beautiful sister laughing on the inside but also gonna kill Jiraiya for not helping his little idol.

"Yes actually two things. The council is making do twice as much paperwork trying to arrange marriages for the both of you. Since the two of you are already sixteen that makes one of you clan head of the Namikaze's and Uzumaki clan. You don't have to get married because I support decision you choose. Kozui you have a lot of fangirls already but I notice a certain pick of women seems to be a perfect pick."

"Hmmm. Women is something I don't worry about right now but if I had to choose I would say like woman who are strong but gentle. Also trying not to please me but also love me for who I am not for what I am or what I have. Not to mention if they are approved by my sister." He sweat dropped seeing his sister glare at some papers of marrying some girls. Hiruzen sighed.

"You two are already like your parents." His talk was but short when they felt a killer intent coming from Kankyo. Her hair was split into nine parts floating in all different places. Kozui was sweating trying to calm his sister down.

"K-Kankyo please calm dow-"

"OF COURSE NOT! THEY THINK THEY ARE GONNA LET ME MARRY THAT UCHIHA FLESHBAG!" The killer intent lowered but Kozui notice his sister's sadness. Hiruzen raised his eyebrow.

"Your still thinking about him Kankyo?"

"Shut up."

"Kankyo you have to g-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Before she walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Hiruzen now was concerned for his granddaughter.

"What happened."

"Uchiha Itachi happened." The old man eyes widened. How could he not know he had a chance? On top of that was Kankyo of all people. He must have kept it a secret. Now Kankyo has to suffer because of the villages decision.

"Yes we heard what happened but not to mention he left only a note and the ring that day. She skipped training and became colder because of it but that doesn't mean she will ever stop loving him. Only I was able to stop her from almost pushing her body so hard after that. She even blamed it on herself that he left. If I ever see him again I'm gonna drag him back to her. Not to mention he was my best friend too."

"I see. I am really concerned for her but right now the council is wanting to test your abilities knowing the test you put on the passing genin. So by noon you will have to fight me."

"She won't talk to anyone for about two days the minimum so I guess it's just me. So get ready you perv. I'm taking you out." Smirked Kozui. Hiruzen chuckled. The determination in his son reminds him of his mother and his brother.

"Hey old man-" A tick mark was placed on the Hokage head as he glared at his overconfidence.

"Don't call me old!"

"Have you ever used Shadow clones for paperwork? I mean you get all your memories from it right? Not to mention you can also do free time with this original." There was a pause before Kozui flinched when he heard how hard he banged his head against the desk.

"Okay." Spoke Kozui as he slowly backed away from his now half conscious Hokage. How awkward did that feel?

"I'm gonna go look for Kankyo so don't injure yourself before the fight." With that he left as fast as he can before the ANBU came out from hiding and went to see if the Hokage was not dead from the obvious giveaway.

* * *

Kozui was looking for his sister. Not only were they staying in the abandoned Namikaze compound that was huge almost bigger than the Uchiha but the place was big enough.

After the fight Kozui wanted Naruto to live with them after telling them his heritage. He felt depressed just think about Naruto. Was he already an orphan and was very clueless he would become broken and be afraid of the village or would do anything to cease to exist.

As he was going to the compound which was hidden from Fangirls thank god for him. Until he a kick that would have hurt like heck if he had not been fast and able to dodge. He almost laughed at the crazy man with big eyebrows and bowl haircut if it wasn't for a miniature looking one cheering him on. Also the other two teammates. The crazy man began to laugh.

"How youthful a young lad you are! The village has already been talking about these youthful kage level ninja! Not to mention the youthful test you put on for the Youthful genin!"

"Test Gai-sensei?" Said the kunoichi. Also the look alike was staring at him rather weird. Like a honored and a friendly face but he does seem kinda admired by him.

"Yes test! It was stated by the Youthful genin that there was a youthful test in the forest of death. Although the genin were very frighten mentioning the test."

"I wouldn't say frightening I would say getting to know the truth about being a Shinobi among our ranks. I'm guessing they're done playing and are trying to get their act together. Is there something you would wish to speak with me for?"

"Yes it is! Since your so youthful I would like to fight you!"

"I'm sorry I'm looking for someone who might be hurt right now."

"On. Well then let us fight s-"

"I'm fine Zui-kun. I know about the fight you have with the Hokage so I'll fight him." Spoke the sister of the duo as she walked into a clearing while Kozui and the others sat down on the sidelines.

"Remember that we are by clan compounds so we must try not to damage anything. Are there rules of this spar?"

"Yes. Only Taijutsu!" She nods and gets into a battle stances which was really unusual. One foot was barely up in the air while the other was on the edge of the foot.

"Ready begin!" Gai charged with the speed that almost the Hyuuga couldn't see with his Byakugan. Gai slammed his fist in Kankyo's Stomach which knocked the air out of her as she was grabbed by Gai and was thrown across the clearing. Gai charged again only to feel what felt like a dagger in his back. Before he had time to attack again he was about to get punched in the face if not for his elbow to counter.

Her other fist was about to strike before Gai used his natural speed. Gai was now a few yards away and was in his battle stance as they got charged with hand to hand combat with speed and strength that was only a blur and cannot be calculated with any kekai genkai.

"Your good. You have earned the name Konoha's green beast." Spoke the girl as they continually counter and exchange blows from one another. As the bowl haired man dove for a kick only for Kankyo to dodge an end up behind him with natural speed as they both continue to exchange blows until Gai landed a power kick that made the Namikaze end up facing the ground.

Much to everyone shock. He young Kunoichi by the name of Tenten began to stare wide eye. Not to mention the other two teammates at how brutal he was during this match. Gai scratches the back of his head as he walked over to Kankyo who was eating dirt.

"That was very unyouthful of me. Though I still think that you d-". He was cut short standing over Kankyo who punched him straight into his jaw with such strength. That was until she kept pounding on him as if she couldn't hear his grunts of pain until he was pounded into the ground.

Everyone that has been watching was staring in shock and in awe and in fear of the woman. Another red death but with flamy hair. Lee was now crying anime tears at the Youthfulness the woman showed. Kozui smirked but paled when his sister glared at him.

Many people from the Hyuuga,Nara,and Inuzuka clans have been watching from the distance. A lot were trying to figure out the movements but they were both different and unpredictable. A lot shivered at how hard she punches.

" No way. She beat Gai-sensei with the strength of Tsunade! Wow!" Tenten had hearts in her eyes mumbling about great kunoichi's. Neji was try to see if she had any weak spots which she did but that was wear everyone weak spot is.

"Great job sis!" Kankyo stared at her brother with fire in her eyes which made Kozui eyes widened. His knees felt weak. Could it be?

'She's becoming her old self now. Just like mother. Flaming hot Habanero.' Kozui smiled but gasped when he saw the huge grin she showed before changing to her regular emotionless face.

'Hmm. Looks like My fight will go all out. Too bad Gai had to go against my sister or I might have lost using Taijutsu.'

"Kankyo let's go train the genin. I don't feel like doing anything else."

"Alright. So-"

"Wait! Our sensei is out! Can we train with you?" Spoke Tenten as she was feeling embarrassed. Kozui smiled and Shrugged while Kankyo nodded laughing in her head noticing Tenten's eyes were like stars. Neji was smirking and Lee was barely able to hold still with so much excitement.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

It took almost half an hour finding them all since they were with their senseis excluding Gai. The Sensei's were now hiding seeing these geniuses for themselves. Kankyo and Kozui were fully aware of their presence but they had to admit there was actually stealthy.

"Hello again everyone. Today we're gonna start with our stamina and Taijutsu. I don't care if Taijutsu is not your greatest ability but alot of times you must rely on your natural strength and speed. Everyone except for team nine give me fifthy push ups,sit ups and one hundred laps around the training grounds. If you stop your doing twice as much tomorrow! Go!" Yelled Kankyo. The genin looked horrified but they did as they were told. Kozui chuckled at his sister.

"I didn't know you were going soft on them."

"Shut up or your doing it too."

"Yes mam."

"Alright team nine your gonna spar against us and our clones for the next hour. Try to adapt and improve alright?" They all nodded and watched as three Kozui's came out ready to spar.

Meanwhile Kankyo was watching the genin do push-ups talk about pathetic. Sakura was already whining because her arms her. Ino just looked like this was torture. Hinata was actually going slow but doing her best best. Surprisingly Shikamaru was doing well. Choji was moving fast because of his natural power. Naruto and Sasuke were actually moving slower and Kiba was getting slower. Shino was doing normal speed.

'Of course they're still children. They need motivation to keep going.' Akamaru was watching Kiba and waging his tail at Kiba waiting.

"Hey Shikamaru if you don't move any faster I'm gonna nag you for the rest of day!" Shikamaru pause and glared at her a little frightened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Shikamaru was now moving faster than anyone.

"Choji. Do you remember how many people made fun of you because of your size?" Choji had flames in his eyes looking like a bull as he went as fast as Shikamaru who was now doing sit-ups.

"Naruto I won't buy you any ramen for a week if-"

"RAMMMMEEN!"

"Sasuke Naruto is beating you. Better move faster." Sasuke scowled as he ignore his screaming muscles. Since Naruto was moving faster Hinata was two trying not to feel left behind. Kiba was glaring at Akamaru who got the idea of Kankyo. Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other trying to outbest each other. Soon everyone was finished with push-ups and sit-ups. Then again Shino was going normal speed.

"Alright everyone time for laps. I'll give you all the motivation to run fast." She smirked as she bit her thumb and pounded it into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" And a three large wolves came out. One was black with eyes. The middle was blue and gray and the last one was white with red markings on the cheeks. They were about six feet tall. The white one got attached to Akamaru quickly already on his back barking loudly at Kiba who went pale.

" **Yes Master?"** spoke blue as he was in middle.

"Attack them until I say it's alright to stop."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed but was cut short when seeing the hungry looking wolves growl. That's when they all ran like the wind with the summonings right behind. Kankyo chuckled as she watched them run.

"So that's how it felt when sensei did this to me and Kozui. I love being sensei."

About two hours later ANBU appeared.

"Kozui Hokage-sama is waiting for you on the monument. Lady Kankyo and her students also those Jonin hiding can be welcome to watch if you like."

* * *

 **Vote! vote vote vote!**

 **Next time Wolf verses Monkey**


End file.
